Was wäre wenn
by Bluetwinstar
Summary: AU Der 11 Jährige Harry Potter steht auf dem Gleis 9 34, trieft aber nicht auf die Weasleys und wird so mit auch nicht Rons Freund, er trifft neue Freunde und geht ander Weg... Wichtig: Ab dem nächsten Kapitel als "Andere Wege" bekannt! R
1. Die Fahrt

Ich hab schon lange rum überlegt was wäre wenn Harry Ron nicht als erstes getroffen hätte. Denn eigentlich war es ja Ron der dafür verantwortlich war das Harry nicht nach Slytherin kam. (Weil er ihm eingeredet hat alle Slytherins sind böse Zauberer geworden und Harry wollte nicht böse sein.)

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charakter, Orte und anderes (z.B. Zaubertränke) © by J.K. Rowling

Ich verdiene hier mit auch kein Geld (leider) und schreibe diese Geschichte aus reinem Spaß.

Die Geschichte setzt unmittelbar ein nach dem die Dursley's ihn auf King's Cross abgeladen haben, kurz bevor er die Weasleys entdeckt. Ich werde mich ziemlich an Rowlings Bücher halten und versuchen Harry Charakter möchglichst genau wieder zu geben.

**Was wäre wenn...**

Kapitel 1 Zugfahrt

Harry sah sich verloren auf dem großen Bahnhof um, er hatte keine Ahnung wie er auf das Gleis 9 ¾ kommen sollte, als er auf einer der runden Uhren schaute sah er das er auch nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, den in fünfzehn Minuten würde der Zug nach Hogwarts fahren. Er ließ seine Blicke über die Leute schweifen und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken sah er einen Jungen der mit seinen Eltern redete außerdem einen großen Koffer und eine dunkelbraune Eule hatte. Der junge musste auch ein Zauberer sein.

Er bewegte sich langsam auf die drei zu „Hä, Entschuldigung, wissen sie wo der Eingang zum Gleis 9 ¾ ist?"fragte er, sobald er angekommen war. „Aha, du musst indem fall auch auf Hogwarts gehen, unser Sohn wird sie auch Besuchen... hatten man dir denn nicht gesagt wo er Eingang ist? Also bei uns stand dass alles ihm Brief, der Justin erhielt, komisch... Na auf jeden Fall komm mal mit."Antwortet der Mann, in diesem Falle Justins Vater und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Also ich bin Jeanne und das ist mein Mann Samuel Finch-Fletchley und unser Sohn heißt Justin und wie heißt du eigentlich und bist du ganz alleine hier? wo sind deine Eltern?"fragte die Frau freundlich.

„oh..." Ihm viel erst jetzt auf das er sich gar nicht Vorgestellt hatte „Entschuldigung ich bin Harry, Harry Potter. Ich bin alleine, hier. Meine Eltern sind schon lange Tod, darum haben mich meine Verwandten her gebracht, aber die sind auch schon wieder gegangen."Samuel hatte vor einer Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen Angehalten an gehalten „im Brief steht das ihr jetzt da durch Gehen müsst." „Danke"sagte Harry und ging durch die Absperrung. Während sich Justin noch von seinen Eltern verabschiedete.

Das erste was ihm ins Auge stich war eine große Scharlachrote alte Dampflocke auf der Stand „HOGWARTS EXPRESS". Er ließ seine blick weiter schweifen er sah viele Familien, Kinder die sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten und solche die gerade ihn den Zug einstiegen. Ganz ihn der nähe sah er eine Familie mit Flamenrotem Haar. „Oma, ich hab schon wieder meine Kröte verloren."Sagte ein junge ganz in der nähe. „Ach Neville"antwortete eine ältere Frau mit einem Hut auf dem ein Geier ausgestopft war und eine große grüne Tasche .Er sah auf die Uhr. Der Zug würde gleich Abfahren.

Er ging zügig auf die große Locke zu und versuchte seine Koffer in den Zug zuhieven, was ihm aber gänzlich misslang. „Soll ich dir Helfen?"überrascht sah Harry auf. Vor ihm stand ein Junge mit kurzem hellbraunem Haar, der amüsant beobachtet wie er versuchte seine Koffer in den Zug zubekommen. „Gerne, danke."Gemeinsam brachten sie den Koffer in den Zug hinein. „Ich Terry und du?"„Ich bin Harry. Terry und Harry hört sich gut an."Beide lachten. „Hast du schon ein Abteil gefunden, wenn nicht können wir ja gemeinsam eines suchen?" „Gerne"So machten sich die beiden auf den weg, sie verstanden sich ziemlich gut.

Nach einer wieg langen suche fanden sie ein fast leeres Abteil, in dem nur ein Junge im gleichen alter wie die beiden etwa saß. Er hatte dunkelbraune lange Haare, die er mit einem Haargummi zusammen hielt und braune Augen. „Ist hier noch frei?" fragte Terry, den jungen. Dieser schaute erschrocken auf, er war völlig konzentriert in einem Buch am Lesen gewesen und hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass jemand in Abteil kam. „Ähhm, ja, natürlich setzt euch."Sie schlossen das Abteil, verstauten die Koffer und setzten sich hin. Kaum saßen sie fuhr der Zug auch schon los.

Der Junge vertiefte sich wieder in seinem Buch und versuchte zu Lesen was ihm allerdings nicht so ganz gelang und darum legte er schon kurze Zeit später das Buch zur Seite und schaute sich die andern beiden jetzt genauer an. Terry, hatte kurze hellbraune Haare und fast noch blaue Augen er war recht groß für sein Alter. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry er war ender klein und schmächtig, besonders auffallend war sein Rabenschwarzes Haar das in alle Richtungen abstand. Außerdem trug er eine Brille, hinter denen seinen grünen Augen versteckt waren. Die beiden schauten aus dem Fenster.

„Ich bin Blaise Zabini und ihr?"fragte er die beiden. „Ich bin, Terry Boot und dass ist Harry ... Wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachname?"„Potter, ich heiße Harry Potter." Blaise starrte ihn ungläubig an. Trat auf ihn zu und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und sah die berühmte Blitznarbe. „Sorry, wollte dich nicht Erschrecken, aber ich wollte wissen ob es wirklich du bist oder nicht."Antwortet er auf die Fragenden blich von Harry und Terry. „Freut mich euch kennen zulernen." „Du, du bist echt Harry Potter warum hast du has nicht früher gesagt?" fragte der blauäugige. „Du hast ja nicht gefragt, außerdem will ich nicht dass die Leute mich mögen nur wegen meinem Namen. Ich kann mich ja an eh nichts mehr erinnern außer das überall Grünes Licht war."Antwortet er leicht wüten. „Durchaus verständlich, ich hätte genau so gehandelt."

Sie verfielen erst mal ins Schweigen den keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. London zog an ihnen vorbei und man sah Wiesen mit Schafen und Kühen oder auch nur einfache Felder. Blaise wendete sich wieder seinem Buch zu Terry tat es ihm nach und holte auch ein Buch hervor. Harry hingegen langweilte sich ein wenig und schaute aus dem Fenster. Kurz nach zwölf Uhr öffnete jemand die Tür „Wollt ihr etwas kleines zum Essen oder Süßes, meine Kleinen?" fragte ein Frau lächelnd, sie stieß ein kleinen Wagen vor sich her in dem Essen und Süßigkeiten waren.

Harry der nicht gefrühstückt hatte suchte schnell nach seinem Geld, wie die andern auch. Harry und Terry schauten den Wagen genauer an und hatten keine Ahnung was sie nehmen könnten, sie sahen nirgends einen Schokoriegel oder ähnliches. Aber es gab Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Bubbels Besten Blaskaugummi, Schokofrösche, Kürbispasteten, Kesselkuchen, Lakritz-Zauberstäbe und so weiter. Die beiden Halbblüter schauten sich fragend an.

Blaise entschied sich als erster was er nehmen sollte. „Ich hätte gerne zwei Kürbispasteten, ein Kesselkuchen, Bertie Botts Bohnen und Bubbels Beste Blaskaugummi... und Kürbissaft"Bestellte er, die andern sahen ihn fragend an. Sie hatten anscheinend keine Ahnung was sie nehmen sollten, darum fragte er „Soll ich euch erklären was, was ist?"Die andern beiden nickten danken, den sie hatten keinen blassen schimmer von diesem Zeug. „Also, das sind Bertie Botts..."begann er mit erklären und ließ nichts aus. Harry war so begeistert von dem Zeug das er einfach etwas von allen nahm, Terry dagegen wählte vorsichtiger aus. Gemeinsam aßen sie, alles aus. Am besten gefielen Terry Schockfrösche, keine Echten Frösche sonder nur welche aus Schokolade und in der Packung gab es auch immer noch ein Karte zu einem Berühmten Zauber mit Bild und Informationen dazu.

Harry wollte Terry gerade eine Karte zeigen als das Bild auf einmal verschwand und wunderte sich bis Blaise ihm erklärte dass das normal ist. Harry fand Bertie Botts Bohnen am besten, da man bei ihnen nie weiß was für einen Geschmack die Bohnen hat und damit meint man nicht nur Schokolade, Vanille, Kokos und andrer sondern auch Pfeffer, Ohrenschmalz, Kutteln, Zwiebeln mit viel Pech vielleicht sogar Erbrochenes. Sie unterhielten sich gerade als wieder jemand in das Abteil kam. „Habt ihr meine Kröte gesehen ich hab sie verloren?"fragte ein junge mit rundlichem Gesicht. „Nein, leider nicht"„Du bist Neville, nicht?"ein nicken „ich hab dich auf dem Bahnhof gesehen du hast dort schon deine Kröte verloren, nicht?"„Ja, da hab ich sie noch mit in den Zug genommen und als ich sie vorher suchte war sie nicht mehr da." „Ich helfe dir suchen, ihr auch?"fragte der Schwarz Haarige an die andern gewandt. Nicken folgte und so suchten sie in Nevilles Abteil gemeinsam nach der Kröte.

Aber sie fanden sie nicht. „Weißt du noch wo du sie das letzte mal hattest?"fragte Blaise Neville keine Ahnung, doch ich glaube in meiner Umhangtasche." Seine Hand wanderte zu seiner Tasche und man hörte ein Lautes quaken. „Klas das wir sie nicht finden konnten, du hattest sie die ganze Zeit in der Tasche. Na ja auf jedenfall hast du sie jetzt wieder."Sie verließen Nevilles Abteil und machten sich auf den weg zu ihrem Abteil zurück und unterhielten sich.

Es stellte sich heraus das Blaise ein Reinblut war, einer von dem der blasse Junge in der Winkelgasse Gesprochen hatte. Terry hin gegen war ein war ein Halbblut, sein Vater war Zauberer, wurde aber von Lord Voldemorts Anhängern getötet. Darum lebte er bis jetzt in der Muggelwelt bei seiner Mutter, er wusste schon von der Existenz der Zauberwelt, aber seine Mutter sprach nicht oft von ihr weil es sie zu sehr an ihren Mann erinnerte. Blaise wollte ein wenig mehr von den Muggeln erfahren, darum erzählten die andern beiden alles Wichtige und er erzählte im gegen Zug von der Zauberwelt. Er erzählte auch ganz begeistert von Quidditch, dem Zaubersport in der Zauberwelt.

In den Sommerferien, war gerade die Weltmeisterschaft gewesen. Griechenland stand ganz überraschend im Finale, was eigentlich niemand erwartete. Aber schlussendlich gewann Irland mit 320 (Schnatzfang) zu 220 Punkten. Sie sprachen auch über die Schulhäuser. Harry hatte nur gehört das Huffelpuffs alle Flaschen waren, (Zustimmung von Blaise) und Slytherins die Bösen (wo Terry ihm Recht gab). Es entbrannte ein heftige Diskussion über Slytherins. Blaise sagte es gäbe viel böse Zauberer die aus Slytherin kamen, aber deswegen sind noch alle nicht so, seine Mutter ist ja auch nicht böse und sie war in Slytherin. So kamen sie überein das Slytherin nicht unbedingt ein gutes Haus war, aber deswegen auch noch lange nicht schlecht war.

Es wurde langsam Dunkel. Als Harry aus dem Fernster schaute, sah der den purpurroten Himmel der sich hinter Bergen und Wäldern versteckte. Der Zug drosselte das Tempo langsam ab und ein Vertrauensschüler kam herein und sagte sie sollen sich umziehen sie wären gleich da. Was sie auch taten. „In fünf Minuten kommen wir in Hogwarts ( -- Hogsmeade wäre passender, aber ich halte mich genau an das Buch) an. Bitte lassen sie Ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird für sie zur Schule gebracht." Hallte eine Stimme durch den Zug. Sie verließen den Zug und hörten eine Stimme rufen „Erstklässler, Erstklässler, alle hier rüber."

TBC

Ende jedes Kapitel werde ich Nebeninfos zum Kapitel geben warum. Oder warum auch nicht diese und jenes Passiert ist.

Was wäre wenn...

Nebeninfos, Begründungen und Charakter Erklärung

zu Kapitel 1

Justin Ich wollte jemand, den von dem Berühmten Harry Potter nichts weiß, meine Wahl viel dann erst auch auf Terry Boot, aber er kam ja nach Ravenclwan und ich dachte das er die Bücher bestimmt schon durch hatte und wüsste wer Harry Potter ist. Ich kann mir vorstellen dass Justin auch die Bücher durch ging aber wahrscheinlich sie nicht groß für Geschichte interessierte, im Gegessensatz zu Terry. Aber ich habe nicht vor Justin größer in die Geschichte einzubauen.

Justins Familie Soweit ich weiß ist nichts über Justins Familie bekannt, außer das sie Muggels sind, darum nahm ich mir die Freiheit ihnen Namen zugeben.

Terry Erst wollte ich aus ihm so eine zweite Hermine machen, weil er ja nach Rawenclan kam. Aber dann viel mir ein das auch die Rawenclan im unterricht nicht immer alle antworten wussten und Luna ja eigentlich auch eine Rawenclan war, also musste man nicht umbedingt so ein Genie sein. Er wird führ Harry weiter hin ein Freund bleiben und zu ihm halten.

Terrys Familie Ich habe beschlossen das er ein Halbblut ist seine Mutter war Hexe wurde aber von Lord Voldemorts Anhängern getötet, er ist zwar ein Halbblut, aber wie Harry bei Muggels aufgewachsen.

Blaise Ich wollte Harry nicht ganz ohne Freunde nach Slytherin kommen lassen und ich brauchte jemand nicht auf Lord Voldemorts Seite stand und ich habe nirgends gelesen das dass der Fall sein sollte. Darum viel meine Wahl auf Blaise Zabini, er ist auch nicht der böse Slytherin. Eigentlich ender ein ruhiger unauffälliger Slytherin. Der eigentlich ein gutes Herz hat. Er kam nach Slytherin da er wirklich ein wenig listig und tückisch ist aber eigentlich nicht wirklich böse. Er ist auch ziemlich Treu, einmal mit ihm befreundet immer mit ihm befreundet, erstand bei der Auswahl auf der kippe zwischen Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Er wurde durch seine Eltern beeinflusst, die sagten das Hufflepuffs Faschen sind, darum wollte er auch lieber nach Slytherin. Außerdem war seine Mutter auch Slytherin, darum findet er Slytherin in Ordnung. Man muss noch sagen dass er ziemlich Reich ist und sogar selbst an der WM war. Außerdem hat er einen älteren Bruder der aber in Rawenclan ist

Dracos nicht Erschein im Zug „Im ganzen Zug sagen sie, dass Harry Potter in diesem Abteil ist. Also bist du es?"das sagt Draco im Original zu Harry. Aber wer kommt in frage ihm das gesagt zu haben, oder besser gesagt, wer hat es als erster erzählt, das Harry im Zug ist Das kann er eigentlich nur von den Weasleys oder von Hermine wissen (als Ron zaubern will, kommt sie schaut zu und stellt sich vor) da Harry weder die Weasleys noch Hermine trieft. Können keiner davon wissen und Draco kann auch nichts wissen, außer wenn sein Vater etwas erzählt hätte. Aber nach seiner Aussagen hört es sich so an als hätte er nichts davon gewusst.

Quidditch WM 1990 Ich hab nirgends Angaben gefunden, wer die WM gewann im Jahr 1990, darum habe ich jetzt einfach mal beschlossen es ist Irland gewann und ganz überraschend Griechenland in Finale kam.

Essen und Trinken Im Buch hat Harry je nur Süßigkeiten gekauft, aber hat er denn nicht irgendwann mal durst, während der Fahrt? Also ich denke schon darum hab ich jetzt das Trinken mit ein gebaut.


	2. Die Auswahl

Disclaimer: Alle Carkater, Orte und andere Dinge (c) by J.K. Rowling.

Hier ist das zweite Kapitel, ich hoffe ihr schreibt wieder Review, den die sind sehr Aufbauend und man bemüht sich schnell mal wieter zu schreiben. Aprpo es kann sein das ich länger mal kein Kapitel up lode, da ich jetzt in einem Wichtigen schuljahr bin wo die Schule vorrang hat, aber ich versuche mein Bestes.

**WICHTIG: Ich suche umbedingt noch ein/e Beta-Leser/in**

Die Review findet ihr ganz unten.

* * *

Kapitel 2 Die Auswahl 

Es war Hagrid, der rief. Die drei gingen in seine Richtung. Als alle Erstklässler da waren sagte der Riese „Nu mal los, mir nach – noch mehr Erstklässler da? Passt auf wo ihr hintretet! Erstklässler mir nach!"und ging auf einem steilen und schmalen Pfad hinunter. Es war sehr dunkel und Harry wäre fast gestolpert hätte ihn Blaise nicht noch rechtzeitig fest gehalten. Harry murmelte ein leises „Danke"zu Blaise.

Sie gingen weiter. „Augenblicke noch und ihr steht zum ersten Mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts" rief Hagrid der ganz vorne lief „nur noch um diese Biegung hier." Der enge Pfad war plötzlich zu Ende und sie standen am Ufer eines großen schwarzen Sees. Drüben auf der anderen Seite, auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges, die Fenster funkelnd im rabenschwarzen Himmel thronte ein gewaltiges Schloss mit vielen Zinnen und Türmen. „Nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot!"durchbrach Hagrids Stimme, die Bewunderungen des Schlosses und deutete auf eine Flotte von kleinen Booten die am Ufer standen.

Blaise setzte sich als erste in Bewegung, da er Hogwarts schon von Fotos, die sein Bruder ihm zeigte, kannte. Er musste zugeben wenn wirklich vor dem Schloss stehen war es noch viel beeindruckender, als es auf einem Foto hätte sein können. Er setzte sich in eines der Boote und wartet bis seine Freunde auch kamen und sich in Boot setzten. „Alle drin?"rief Hagrid der ein Boot für sich allein hatte. „Nun denn – VORWÄRTS!"Die kleinen Boote setzten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung und Glitten über den spiegelglatten See. ( -- Was ja eigentlich gar nicht geht wenn man mit Booten darüber Fährt aber ich halte mich nun mal ans Buch.)

Alle Schwiegen und starrten auf hinauf zu dem großen Schloss. Es thronte dort oben, während sie sich dem Felsen näherten, auf dem es gebaut war. „Köpfe runter!"rief Hagrid als die ersten Boote den Fels erreichten; sie duckten sich und die kleinen Boote schienen durch einen Vorhang aus Efeu zu schweben, der sich direkt vor dem Felsen auftat. Sie glitten durch einen dunkel Tunnel der sie anscheinend in die Tiefe unterhalb des Schlosses führte, bis sie eine Art unterirdischen Hafen erreichten und aus den Booten kletterten.

„He, du da! Ist das deine Kröte?"„Trevor"schrie Neville glücklich. „Ich glaub es nicht der hat seine Kröte schon wieder verloren." Flüsterte Terry, Blaise und Harry zu. Die beide nickten ‚Man muss schon sehr schusselig sein wenn man sein Kröte andauernd verlor' dacht sich Harry. Sie folgten Hagird, einen Felsgang empor und standen bald auf einer feuchten wiese im Schatten des Schlosses. Dann ging Hagrid weiter einer langen Steintreppe hoch und wartet bis alle sich alle vor dem riesigen Eichentor des Schlosses versammelt hatten und fragte ein letztes Mal „Alle da? Du da, hast du noch deine Kröte?" Neville nickte.

Hagrid hob seine gewaltige Faust und klopfte dreimal an das Schlosstor. Sofort wurde es geöffnet und vor den Schülern stand eine große Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren und einem Smaragdgrünen Umhang. Sie hatte ein strenges Gesicht, und Harrys erster Gedanke war, dass mit ihr wohl nicht gut Kirschen essen wäre. Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall"„Danke Hagird, ich nehm sie dir ab." Antwortet die Frau und führte sie durch die Eingangshalle, sie war riesig, ein Haus hätte ohne Problem darin Platz gehabt und sie war so groß das man nicht einem die Decke sehen konnte, Fackeln erleuchteten die Eingangshalle.

Professor McGonagall, führte die Erstklässler in einen Kammer. „Willkommen in Hogwarts" sagte die schwarzhaarige Hexe „Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat Bedeuten Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, welches er kommt.

Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die andern Schüler teilnehmen beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor dass ihr die Zeit nutz um euch beim warten so gut wie möglich zurecht macht. Ich komme zurück, sobald alles für euch Vorbereitet ist"sagte Professor McGonagall „Bitte bleibt ruhig, während ihr wartet."Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Kammer. Glücklicherweise wusste Blaise von seinem Bruder, wie man fest stellt in welche Haus man kam: Man musste nur ein Hut aufsetzt der würde entscheiden in welches Haus man kommt. Die andren Schüler flüsterten was von einer Prüfung man müsse gegen Trolle kämpfen oder so ähnlich Harry hatte nicht genau verstanden was sie sagten.

Sie warteten, plötzlich schwebten um die zwanzig Geister durch die Wand. Einige Schüler schreien vor schreck auf. Aber zum Glück hatte sie Blaise auch vor den Geistern gewarnt. Die Geister begannen sich mit den Schülern zu unterhalten und Blaise sagte ihnen wie welcher Geist hieß. Es gab zum Beispiel ein fetter Mönch, der war Hausgeist von Hufflepuff oder die graue Dame, sie war Hausgeist von Ravenclaw, so zählte Blaise jeden Geist auf den er kannte. Er warnte sie auch noch vor Peeves, er war ein Poltergeist und Unruhestifter Nummer eins.

„Verzieht euch jetzt"begann eine strenge Stimme „Die Einführungsfeier beginnt."Professor McGonagall war zurückgekommen und die Geister verschwanden. „Und ihr stellt euch der Reihe nach auf und folgt mir."Wies sie die Erstklässler an und führte sie in die große Halle. Obwohl Harry wusste was passieren würde hatte er dennoch ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. Als er die große Halle erblickte fühlte er sich wie in einer andern Welt. Vier lange Tische standen dort, am ender der Halle stand ein Tisch senkrecht zu den andern Tischen dort waren die Erwachsen, vermutlich die Lehrer.

Er schaute zur decke, dort sah er aber nur den Himmel, verwundert drehte er sich zu Blaise um, der hinter ihm lief. „Sie ist verzaubert, sie zeigt den Himmel wie er gerade ist."Antwortet er auf die ungestellte Frage. Unter dem „Himmel"schwebten tausende von Kerzen. Professor McGonagall führte sie zum Lehrertisch und stellte ein Vierbeinigen Stuhl vor die Erstklässler, auf den Stuhl stellte sie einen Spitz Hut, wie ihnen die Zauber hatten, er war alt, schmutzig und zerschlissen.

Harry ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen und bemerkt das alle auf den Hut schauten, dann sah er selbst wieder auf den Hut und merkt warum alle den Hut an schauten. Er sah, das sich ein Riss nahe der Krempe Auftat, so wie ein Mund stellte er erstaunt fest. Was ihn noch mehr erstaunte was als der Hut plötzlich zu singen begann:

Ihr denkt, ich sei ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hätte,

und ist's nicht war so fresst mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicke Kappen,

sind gegen mich nur Jammerlappen.

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

Und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf ich sag eich genau,

wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seit ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut.

Den dort regieren, wie jeder weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man Gerecht und treu,

man hilft den, andern wo man kann und hat vor Arbeit kein scheu.

Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,

dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücken zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur vertrauen zum sprechenden Hut!

Als der Hut sein Lied beendet hatte klatschten die Schüler laut, er verneigt sich vor allen vier Häusern und verstummte. Professor McGonagall trat wieder vor, in den Händen hatte sie eine lange Pergamentrolle. „Wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann." Erklärte sie. „Abbott, Hannah"rief sie al erst auf. Ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen stolperte aus der Reihe, der neuen hervor und setzte den Hut auf, der ihr wie allen andern Schüler später auch, über die Augen rutscht, und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Ein Moment geschah nichts dann rief der Hut laut: „HUFFLEPUFF"

Der Tisch zur rechten Seite klatschte und Hannah setzt den Hut ab und rannte zu ihm.

„Bones, Susan!" rief Professor McGonagall, als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„HUFFLEPUFF" rief der Hut wieder und Susan setzte der Hut ab und eile zum laut klatschend Tisch.

„Boot, Terry"Terry, warf ein unsicher Blick zu mir und Blaise. Aber ich schaute an und drückte ihm die Daumen.

Er ging zu Stuhl, setzt sich und zog den Hut an.

„Oh, wer bist du den, ach ich sehe schon, ein wissbegieriger aber ein guter Freund, ein bisschen Listig, oh ich weiß wohin ich dich steck... RAVENCLAW" Der zweite Tisch von Links klatschte laut und Terry setzte sich zu ihnen. So ging es jedes Mal wenn jemand auf gerufen wurde. Brocklehurst, Mandy kam ebenfalls nach Ravenclaw. Brown, Lavender wurde Gryffindor. Bulstrode, Millicent wurde Slytherin.

Harry hatte wieder ein komisches Gefühl im Magen, was ist wenn er gar nicht auf gerufen wird. Er erinnerte sich an die alten Schulmannschaften, er wurde immer als letzt aufgerufen nicht weil er schlecht war, aber niemand wollt Dudley auf den gedankten bringen das sie Harry mögen. „Was ist?"fragte Blaise ihn. Er antwortete schnell „nichts, nichts". Harry ging es ein wenig besser, Dudley war nicht hier und Blaise war sein Freund, es war beruhigen zu wissen das jemand um sich sorgte. In den letzt zehn Jahren hatte sich noch nie jemand um ihn gesorgt.

Blaise gab ihm ein kleinen Tritt in die Ferse „Pass auf"flüsterte er. Granger, Hermine kam gerade nach Gryffindor. Harry schaut der Versammlung zu, es interessiert ihn nicht groß wohin die anderen kamen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte "Longbottom, Neville" als erster wieder. Der junge der seine Kröte verloren hatte. Auf dem Weg zum Hut stolperte er fast. Der Hut braucht ungewöhnlich lange um sich zu entscheiden aber Schlussendlich wurde Neville ein Gryffindor. Er rannte mitsamt Hut zum Tisch und musste nochmals zurück laufen, unter lautem Gelächter.

Harry fand das nicht fair, das alle Lachten. McDougal, Morag wurde ein weiter Ravenclaw. Dann stolzierte Malfoy, Draco nach vorne er war der blase Junge von Madam Malkins. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber diesen Jungen mochte er einfach nicht. Malfoy kam nach Slytherin, kaum hatte der Hut seinen Kopf berührt schickt er ihn schon nach Slytherin. Die nächsten zogen an Harry vorbei wie nichts. „Moon", „Nott", „Parkinson"die Zwillinge „Pantil", „Perks, Sally-Anne"und dann „Potter, Harry". Als Harry vortrat, entflammten plötzlich überall in der Halle Feuer, kleine, zischende Geflüsterfeuer.

„_Potter_, hat sie gesagt?"... „_Der_, Harry Potter?". Das letzt, was Harry sah, bevor der Hut über seine Augen herabsank, war die Halle voller Menschen, die die Hälse reckten, um ihn gut im Blick zu haben. Im nächsten Moment sah er nur noch das schwarze innere des Hutes. Er wartet. „Hmm"sagte eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Ohr. „Schwierig. Sehr schwierig. Viel Mut, wie ich sehe. Kein schlechter Kopf außerdem. Da ist Begabung, du meine Güte, ja - und ein kräftiger Durst, sich zu bewiesen, nun das ist interessant ... Nun, wo soll ich dich hinstrecken?"„Also Hufflepuff, lieber nicht. Slytherin, ich weiß nicht... „ „Bist, du dir sicher? Du könntest groß sein, weißt du, es ist alles da in deinem Kopf, und Slytherin wird dir auf dem Weg zur Größe helfen. Kein zweifel'."„Aber es heißt doch immer die Slytherin wäre böse?"„Böse, böse ist jeder, es stimmt viele böse Zauber kamen aus Slytherin, aber das heißt noch lange nicht das es keine guten gab. Slytherin ist nicht böse, ich denke du wärst gut aufgehoben dort." „Das gleiche hat Blaise auch gesagt"„und er hatte Recht. Damit du kommst nach SLYTHERIN"

das letzt Wort rief er so laut das es die ganze Halle hören konnte. Er nahm den Hut ab und sah dass ihn so ziemlich die ganze Halle, geschockt anstarrte. Er dreht sich unsicher zu Professor McGonagall um, die ihn genau so geschockt anstarte, wie hinter hier die andern Lehrer auch. Professor McGonagall gewann schnell wieder die Fassung, und flüstert ihm zu „Nun gehen sie schon an ihren Platz". Als Harry sich dann zum Slytherin Tisch ging, begangen alle über diese Wahl zu diskutieren.

Kein einziger Slytherin Klatschte, aber auch kein einziger in der halle hätte er wartet das _Harry Potter_ ein _Slytherin_ wird. Professor McGonagall versucht vergeblich den nächsten Namen auf zu rufen. Professor Dumbledore stand auf „Ruhe bitte, Ruhe. Wir würden gerne mit der Auswahl weite machen. Ruhe. Und Slytherins, begrüßt doch euren neuen mit Schüler." Ein halbherziges Klatschen ging durch den Slytherin Tisch. Und obwohl die Auswahl noch weiter ging schauten die meisten Slytherin, mehr auf Harry als auf die Auswahl.

Als letzt wurde Zabini, Blaise auf gerufen. „Aaahh, ein weiter Zabini, aber du bist anders als dein Bruder. Listig, aber auch Treu und ein wahrer Freund, wo steck ich dich den hin, nach Slytherin oder nach Hufflepuff."„Auf keinen Fall nach Hufflepuff."„Bist du sicher? Na dann SLYTHERIN". So wurde auch Blaise zu einem Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rollte da Pergament zusammen und trug den Sprechenden Hut fort. Während Professor Dumbledore auf stand und die Schüler an lächelte. „Willkommen!"rief er „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!" Er nahm wieder platz und alle klatschten.

* * *

Infos zu 

Kapitel 2

Hagrids Begüssung Also im Original begrüßt Hagrid, Harry, aber ich baue das nicht ein, überlegt doch mal es ist schon dunkel, Hagird hat ja auch seine Lampe dabei, wie will er bitte schön Harry von den andern Kindern unterscheiden, das Harry schwarzen Haar hat machte es noch schwieriger ihn zu erkennen, bei Draco Malfoy hätte ich es ja verstanden, die hellen Haare würden auffallen, aber Schwarze. Außerdem gibt es geschätzt um die 40 Schüler da ist es bestimmt noch schwieriger, eine einzelne Person zu erkennen. Außerdem Laufen auch noch die ganzen andern Schüler herum, das macht es zusätzlich schwer. Also hab ich das jetzt einfach mal ausgelassen.

Die geschockten Leute Überlegt euch mal wie ihr Reagiert hätte, der Junge der den bösesten Zauberer überhubt besiegt hatte, war ein Slytherin. Die Slytherins sind alle samt schlechten Zaubern. Sie denken jetzt vielleicht dass Harry genau so wird wenn nicht, schlimmer. Wenn er Voldemort schon als Kind besiegen konnte wie würde es dann erst kommen wenn er ein Fertig gelehrter Zauberer war. Dann müsste er Mächtiger sein als jede anderer und er ist ein Slytherin, als ist er dann bestimmt ein böser Zauber a la Voldemort. Sie haben Angst. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Szene im 2. Band. In der Bibliothek, wo die Hufflepuffs über Harry reden, ich denke so würden die meisten doch Reagieren. Die Slytherin selbst wissen ja auch nicht was sie davon halten sollen, ein grossteil haben Todesser Eltern und wissen das Potter den Dunklen Lord besiegt hat, als ist Potter doch eigentlich ihr Feind.

* * *

Review Antworten:

Milva Danke für dein Review. Wie du siehst habeich schin weiter Geschreien.

Leonie Schön das dir die Idee gefällt und mit den Rechtschreib fehlern hast du Recht aber du siehst ja ich suche eine/n Betaleser/in. Danke für den Hinweis wegen Ravenclaw, ich wusste das ich irgendwas falsch schreiben, aber nicht was. Danke für dein Review.

Supor Wow, über dein Review habe ich mich sehr gefreut. Es ist so lang. Du hast ja gesagt das du schon mal eine solche Geschichte gelesen hast, weisst du die mag ich dann nicht so, weil sie einfach Wichtige sachen übergehen. Darum versuch ich meine Geschichte auch möglichst Real zu schreiben (ich freu mich schon auf's 2. Jahr, da wo die KdS geöffnet wird).

Ja die Story werde ich noch schreiben, geplant sind eigentlich das alle Sieben schuljahre schreiben werde. Also so schnell werdet ihr mich nicht los. Ja das stimmt Harry wird ein slytherin, das war die Grundidee des ganzen aber um ihn vernünftig nach Slytherin zu schicken, musst ich eben erst mal verhinder das er den Grund trieft der ihn zu seiner Abneigung gegen slytherin brachte. In dem Fall Ron.

Ich findes eigentlich sehr Vorteilhaft das ich mich an Buch halten kann, besonders so die ersten 1-2 Kapitel. Danach werde ich ja mehr oder weniger meine GEschichte schreiben aberich kann dann immer mal wieder Dinge einbauen, die im 1. Band kammen. (z.B. Halloween; Trolle) Also ich seh darin gar keine nachteile. Das Harry zu mächtog dar gestellt wurde stört mich iegentlich gar nicht, aber mit der Schulhymne hast du Recht, die bau ich dann auch noch ein. (3. Kapitel)

Hoffe du Reviewst mir weiterhin.

Monja du hast ja gesehen das Harry ein Slytherin wurde und was der Sprechende Hut sagt, halt ich mich auch zimlich ans Buch.

Ich schön das dir meine Geschichte gefällt.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	3. Die erste Nacht in Slytherin

Disclamier: Alle Charakter, Orte und andere Dinge (z.B. Zaubertränke) (c) by J.K. Rowling. Die Geschichte ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht, alos verdiene ich hiermit kein Geld. heul

Sorry das ich so lange brauchte und das es so kurz ist aber das nächste ist länger keine Sorge!

Kapitel 3 Erste Nacht

Als Harry auf den Tisch sah war er überladen mit Essen und er bemerkt erst wieder wie hungrig er war, die Süßigkeit im Zug waren schon gut, aber wollte jetzt lieber richtiges Essen. Blaise der zwei Plätze Rechts von dem Grünäugen saß, schaute diesen fragend an, aber dieser schien ihn nicht zu sehen. Nach und nach begangen sich die Leute zu unterhalten (Hauptthema war natürlich der Harry Potter in Slytherin!?) auch die neuen Erstklässer von Slytherin wurden in Gespräche eingewickelt, aber Harry wollte niemand ansprechen.

So saß er still, vor sich hin essend da. Er bekam mit das Blaise mit einem andern Erstklässler sprach so viel Harry verstand war es ein Cousin von Blaise. Der blasse Junge aus der Winkelgasse, Draco Malfoy, schien schnell Freunde gefunden zuhaben. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit einem ältern Slytherin und prahlte mit seinem Anwesen. Harry hatte gehofft dass er hier Freunde finden würde, so wie der Hut es sang, aber anscheinend schien sich niemand für ihn zu interessieren, darum widmete er sich dem Essen und bemerkte gar nicht das Blaise sich neben ihn setzt.

„Schmeckt 's?"Harry war vor Schreck fast von der Bank gefallen wenn ihn Blaise nicht noch festgehalten hätte. „Danke, es schmeckt sogar sehr gut."Antwortet Harry nach dem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. „Ganz schönes Ding, das du da geliefert hast, echt Harry. Ich glaube niemand hätte erwartet dass ausgerechnet du nach Slytherin kämmst. Die Lehrer haben doof gekuckt, selbst Dumbledore."„Was ist den so schlimm daran, das ich hierher gekommen bin?"„Das fragst du? Du hast Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt, der böse Zauber schlecht hin. Slytherin hat einen nicht so guten Ruf, da viele böse Zauber aus Slytherin kamen.

Aber das hatten wir ja schon im Zug. Die meisten haben jetzt wahrscheinlich Angst, dass du auch ein böser Zauber wirst, noch viel mächtiger als Du-weißt-schon-wer, da du ihn ja schon als Baby besiegen konntest."„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts getan, oder kann mich ja an nichts Erinnern aus grünes Licht. Ich weiß auch nicht was damals passiert ist."Sag Harry. Er bemerkt nicht dass alle Slytherins in seiner nähe, die Ohren gespitzt hatten und zuhörten. Alle interessierte es was damals Geschehen ist. „Außerdem hat der sprechende Hut auch gesagt dass nicht alle Slytherins böse sind und ich bin es nicht."

„Erzähl, was hatte der Hut den alles gesagt?"das brachte die andern Slytherin, die Ohren noch mehr zu spitzen. „Was er genau sagte, wart ein Moment"Der schwarzhaarig versuchte sich an den Genauen Wortlaut zu erinnern „'Du könntest groß sein dort, weißt du, es ist alles da in deinem Kopf, und Slytherin wird dir auf dem Weg zur Größe helfen.' Aber keine Ahnung was er damit meinte, du?"„Auch nicht, weißt du was der Hut wollte mich doch fast nach Hufflepuff schicken, er hat Glücklicher weiße rechtzeitig erkannt das das die Falsche Wahl wäre."

So verlief das Fest. Der Blutige Baron, Hausgeist von Slytherin begrüßte die alten und neuen Schüler von Slytherin. So waren die beiden Freunde auch bald schon beim Nachtisch angelangt. Harry und Blaise schauten die Lehrer genauer an. Der kleine Zauberer war Professor Flitwick, er unterrichtet Zaubersprüche. Professor McGonagall unterrichtet Verwandlungen. Professor Sprout war eine älter und fest Hexe, sie unterrichtet Kräuterkunde. Der Lehrer ganz in Schwarz war Professor Snape, er unterrichtet Zaubertränke und war Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Den Rest kannte Blaise nicht. Harry wusste nur das, der neben Professor Snape Professor Quirrell war und das er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete. Kurze Zeit später dann erhob Dumbledore sich. „Ähm – jetzt, da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, nur noch ein paar Worte. Ich habe ein paar Mitteilungen zum Jahresbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Wald auf den Ländereien für alle Schüler verboten ist. Und einige älteren Schüler möchte ich nahe legen, sich daran zu erinnern."Dabei blickte Dumbledore zum Gryffindor Tisch.

„Außerdem hat mich Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister, gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass in den Pausen auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf. Die Quiddich-Auswahl findet in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahres statt. Alle die in die Hausmannschaft wollen, mögen sich an Madam Hooch wenden. Und schließlich muss ich euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Jahr das betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der in den rechten Flügel führt, für alle Verboten ist, die nicht einen sehr Schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen."Erklärte Professor Dumbledore.

„Meint, der das ernst?", „Normalerweise sagt er doch warum man etwas nicht darf."Oder ähnlich hörte Harry von den ältern Slytherin. Er blickte zu Blaise der auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Professor Dumbledore richtet nochmals die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sprach „Und nun, bevor wir zu Bett gehen, singen wir die Schulhymne!"und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab herum bis ein Text er schien. „Jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie. Los geht!"Und die ganze Schule fing an zu singen:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,

bring uns was schönes bei.

Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,

wir sehnen uns wissen herbei.

Denn noch sind unsre Köpfe leer,

voll Luft und voller toter Fliegen,

wir wollen nun alles erlernen,

was du uns hast bis jetzt alles verschwiegen.

Gib dein Bestes – wir können's gebrauchen,

unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen!

Keine zwei Schüler hörten gleichzeitig auf zu singen. Schlussendlich sangen nur noch zwei am Gryffindor Tisch, bei denen der langhaarige weise Zauber, mit seinem Zauberstab den Takt schwang. „Aah, die Musik. Ein Zauber der als in den Schatten stellt was wir hier treiben. Und nun in die Betten!"

Ein älterer Schüler aus Slytherin forderte die Erstklässler auf ihm zu folgen. Er führt sie aus der großen Halle zu den Kerkern. Ein richtiges kleines Labyrinth, meinte der Vertrauens Schüler. „Jetzt ist es bestimmt noch ungewohnt, aber ihr werdet euch schnell zu Recht finden, glaubt mir."Meinte er und hielt Plötzlich vor einer Wand. „Das Passwort ist ‚Schlangenauge". Als er das gesagt hat erschien eine, in der Wand versteckte, Steinerne Tür die auf ging. Die Erstklässler traten ein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin war ein lang gezogenes unterirdisches Verlies mit rohen Steinwänden.

Gründlich Kugellampen hingen an Ketten von der Decke. Ein Feuer prasselte unter einem kunstvoll gemeißelten Kaminsims vor ihnen, und im Umkreis des Feuers erkannten sie die Silhouetten mehrer Slytherins. Es gab eine kleine Sofa Gruppe im Eck. Einen großen Schwarzen Steintisch mit Stühlen und andrer Sitzgelegenheiten. Und in einer Ecke sogar noch eine kleine Bibliothek. Der ganze Raum war mehr oder weniger in Grün-Silber gehalten, aber auch in Schwarz.

Auf der Linken Seite ende des Raumes gab es eine Treppe am Eingang stand ,Mädchen' Auf der rechten Seite ‚Jungen'. Und in der Mitte waren zwei Türen auf der einen stand Fensterraum und auf der andern Lernraum. Der Vertrauensschüler führte sie die Treppe, über der ,Jungen' stand, hinunter „Licht"und Licht brannte.

„Da wir im Kerker sind haben wir keine Fenster, aber ihr könnt den Fensterraum benutzen, es gibt beliebige Fenster aus denen ihr sehen könnt, also könnt ihr gleichzeitig aufs Quidditchfeld und auf den See schauen. Ich werde ich euch Morgen zeigen da jetzt schon recht spät ist. Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang, auf der Seite waren immer wieder Türen. Vor der letzten Tür links, hielten sie. „Auf dieser Seite ist das Bad."Und zeigt auf die gegen überliegend Tür „Ihr hab es von 7.30- 7.45, mit den 2. Klässlern zusammen, dann kommen die 3. und 4. Klässlern und so weiter. Das Frühstück beginnt um 8. 30 Uhr, der unterricht um 9. 05 Uhr. Ihr werdet den Stunden Plan morgen bekommen."

Erklärte er und machten dann die Tür auf die vor ihnen lag, sagte „Licht"und trat ein. Dort standen 5 Himmelbetten, die mit Smaragdgrünen Vorhängen verkleidet waren und ihre Koffer standen auch schon im Raum. „Hier schlaft ihr, wenn ihr schlafen wollt müsst ihr „Licht löschen" sagen"sobald er es sagt wurde es dunkel. „Licht"und es würde wieder hell. „Leider ist der Zauber so ausgerichtet dass er immer funktioniert, selbst wenn man es nur jemand erklären will.

Wie auch immer Auspacken könnt ihr morgen, jetzt geht ihr besser erst mal schlafen und ach noch was. Um halb ach werden die Lichter automatisch angehen und der Raum mit einem Aufwach Zauber belegt, damit ihr auch nicht verschläft. Nun, Gute Nacht."Er verließ den Raum wieder. „Ich bin müde ich gehe jetzt gleich schlafen, sagt Harry und legt sich in eins der Bette. Im rechten Bett neben ihn legte sich Blaise hin und Links von ihm ein andrer Slytherin, der Nott hieß. Er zog sich noch schnell den alten Pyjama von Dudley an und schlief dann gleich ein. Vorher hatte er gar nicht bemerkt wie müde er war.

TBC

* * *

Nebeninfos

Weglassung Narbenschmezen Im Original spürt Harry seine Narbe als er Snape anschaut. Da aber in meinem FF die Situation anders ist und ich nicht wirklich versteh warum damals die Narbe von Harry schmerze habe ich diese Ausgelassen. Ich hoffe hier versteht das.

Dass Ohren spitzten der Slytherin Es würde doch jeden Interessieren warum ausgerechnet Harry Potter ein Slytherin wurde? Und niemand weißt was am 31. Oktober 1981, als Voldemort besiegt wurde passiert ist. Vor Todesser- Kindern haben verschiedene Ideen was passiert sein Könnte und das von Harry Potter selbst zu erfahren, wäre doch fast wie Weinnachten und Geburtstag zusammen, nicht? Also eine einmalige Changse, auf Informationen aus erster Hand.

Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und Zimmer Ich hab den ersten Teil aus Buch 2 Verwendet den Rest habe ich mir selbst zu gedichtet. Ich hoffe euch stört das nicht aber die Schreibung aus Buch 2 hätte einfach nicht gereicht, da Harry in diesen räumen sieben Jahre seines Lebens verbringen wird.

Der Aufwach-Zauber Eine nett kleine Erfindung von mir, die garantiert dass kein Slytherin verschläft.

Gespräch der Slytherins Sich die Slytherins sind Tückisch und hinterhältig aber ich glaube sie halten ziemlich zusammen, natürlich gibt es auch Feindschaften im Haus aber sie sind eine wirkliche Gemeinschaft. Darum heißt es ja auch:

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücken zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch **echte** Freunde finden.

Nicht solche wie in Gryffindor. Damit mein ich z.B. Seamus, der sich ja im 5. Jahr ja gleich gegen Harry gewendet hat.

* * *

Reviews

_Minnilein_ Danke für dein Review, weil du die erste warst kringst du ein Kecks hinstreck ;)

_Fidi_ Danke für dein Review, natürlich werde ich, oder ich hebes zumindest vor, die andern Bücher auch noch zu überarbeiten. Hoffentlich bist du mit dem neune Kapitel zu frieden mir gefällt es irgendwie nicht, aber ich weiss nicht warum! Ob die Geschichte ein knüller wird oder nicht, weiss ich nicht! Hoffen wir mal. Aber dein Review hat mich gerade zum weiter schreiben Animert. Ich bin eigentlich auch schon lange mit dem Kapitel fertig, aber ich wollte zu erst das 4. noch schreiben bevor ich diese Up Lode. (Bin jetzt schon am 5. Kapitel und dort wird es nicht so gut aussehen bei Harry, wie bisher... Ich erzähl jetzt nicht mehr. Muss dich und alle ander ja zappeln lassen :)

_Kara_ Danke für dein Review. Also im Unterricht wird Snape Harry bestimmt nicht ärgern, aber er wird ihn sonst noch zu hassen lernen, jedoch nicht in den nächsten Kapitel, sorry. Aber vielleicht wird dir das 5. Kapitel gefallen, den da kommt er eventuell vor, mal schauen. Vielleicht bau ich ihn, ein und lass ihm dem armen Harry eine Stafarbeit aufbrummen.

_milva_ Nein, Blaise ist kein Mäddchen, obwohl es im Deutschenband geschreiben wurde. Im Englischen hiess es nur, Blaise Zabini came in Slytherin, oder so ähnlich. Also bei irgendeinem Interviw sagte J.K.R. das Blaise ein Junge sei. Aber das wissen glaube ich auch nicht so viele darum ist es nicht so schlimm, in manchen FF ist er auch ein mädchen in ander ein Junge, aber laut Rowling ist es ein Junge. Thx für dein Review! Hau Rein, hast in einem nicht so guten Sinn, zu Kapitel 5

_Tamir_ Hast du eigentlich mein Mail nicht bekommen, ich hätte dich gerne als Beta leserin, aber du hast dich nicht gemeldet! Ich wäre echt vor wenn du mein Beta werden würdest! Meld dich also bitte, ja? Zu deiner Frage: Hermine _und_ Ron werden nich Harrys feinde, aber warscheindlich werden Ron und Harry halbfeinde werden. Nicht wirklich schlimme, aber sie werden sich nie vertragen. Hermine hingegen... Ich weiss nicht ob ich sie zu Blaises Freundin machenn soll und aus dem Trio ein Quartet zumachen, wenn dies der Fall sein sollte natürlich erst später, aber ich ziehe es ernst haft in Frage! Was meinst du?

_Supor_ mich erfreuen deine Review immer wieder. wäre aber mal ganz nett zuwissen, ob du ein User bist oder ein besucher. Zur Gescihte; zu meiner Verteidigung, die Geister habe ich aus dem Buch genommen, da sie auch im Buch wichtig scheinen für Harry und ich denke das das nicht mal so verkehrt ist darum habe ich sie eingebaut. Die Pantils sind schon zwillinge, das stimmt schon und sie sind auch im gleichen Jahrgang, muss ja fast sein. (ausser wenn die eine am 31.12 und diander am 1.1 geboren wäre, aber soweit ich verstanden habe, sind die zwillinge und im gleichen jahr!) Da ist wieder ein kleiner Denkfehler von dir, Harry wird sich garnicht von der Gruppe lösen weil er ja gar nicht weiss das Hermine auf dem Klo ist, woher auch? Ron wird Hermine ja auch gar nicht suchen, den wenn ich mich richtig erinner war es Harry, der Ron zur suche getrieben hat. Vielleicht werde ich Hermine auch gar nicht dort sein lassen, wenn ich sie vorher schon mit Blaise befreunden werden lasse, wird sie sich bei ihm aus heulen!

Ja das mit Morgen wr ein Problemfall von mir, ich erinner mich mal irgendwas von McDugal in einem Quiddich wettkampf gelesen zuhaben, war aber zufaul um nach zuschauen, und hab dafür die englische seite benutz, die seite ist zimmlcih zuverlässig und Infmationsreich, die hatte alle Personen die je vorkammen, gesammelt und sortiert, und dort stand das er ein Ravenclaw wär. (Vielleicht ist ja sein Bruder in Slytherin, oder so.) Das er ein Slytherin wäre hätte mir irgendwie eh nicht in den Kram gepasst. Draco und Anhang Feinde, Blaise Freund und Nott, richtiger Einzelgänger, werder Freund noch Feind. Ihn mag ich sehr, da er Mysteriös ist, er ist viel Intelligernter als sein Vater, ein einzelgänger der sich auf nimanden verlässt ,als auf sich selbst, listig und tükisch, nicht gerade blöde und wenn er wollte Mafoy durchaus Ebenbürtig. Danke nochmals für dein Review!

**Wichtig!!!:** Wie ihr in Review vielleicht gelesen oder auch nicht gelesen habt, überlge ich ob ich Hermien zu Blasies Freunden machen soll und so dass Trio zu einem Quartett machen soll, also Review bitte alle die mehrheit entscheidet warscheindlich, aber nicht hundertprotzentig sicher! Also review leute Review!

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! ... Und vergesst nicht ein Review schreiben ja?!


	4. Erste Stunde Zaubertränke!

Disclaimer: Alle Orte, Charakter und anderes (z.B. Zaubertränke) © by J.K.Rowling es ist keinen Verletzung des Markenschutzes damit beabsichtigt und ich verkaufe diese Geschichten auch nicht (was sehr schade da ich wirklich Geldbrauchen könnte.) Sie ist nur zur Unterhaltung gedacht. Ich glaub das was alles.

Viel Spaß beim neune Kapitel es gefällt mir irgendwie noch ganz gut, besonders die Redewendungen.

Kapitel 4 Die ersten Wochen

Als Harry am Morgen auf wachte blendete es ihn das Licht, dass von den grünen Kugellampen aus ging. Als sich Harry an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, nahm er seine Brille von dem kleinen Kästchen neben seinem Bett und setze sich langsam auf. Der Junge vom Bett links neben Harry war schon angezogen und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Bad, Theodor Nott hieß er, wenn sich Harry richtig erinnerte. Draco Malfoy war auch nicht mehr im Zimmer, wahrscheinlich auch schon im Bad.

Blaise war gerade dabei sich um zuziehen und die zwei andern Slytherin, deren Namen sich Harry jetzt echt nicht mehr erinnerte, schienen noch zu schlafen, obwohl sie vom Aufwache Zauber geweckt werden sein müssten, vielleicht liegt das daran das sie ein wenig fester war als die meisten ihn ihrem alter. Eine schmächtige und kleine Person zu verzaubern war einfacher als ein Sumoringer, bei denen müsste man ein wenig mehr Kraft in den Zauber legen um sie beispielsweise zu schocken.

Harry bewegte sich Schlaftrunk aus dem Bett, zu seinem Koffer und suchte sich was zum Anziehen heraus, was nicht schwierig war bei so wenig aus Wahl. „Sag, mal hast du eigentlich nur alte Kleidung?"fragte Blaise der einen Blick in seinen Koffer warf. Harry wurde rot und antwortete „Ja, meine Verwandten, bei denen ich auf gewachsen bin, haben mir nur immer die alte Kleidung meines Cousins gegeben, sie gehörten alle ihm. Ich hab keine eigenen."

„Diese Muggel sind ja schrecklich, sind alle so?"„Die, _die_ ich kenne schon."„Sie gaben mir immer die Kleider von Dudley, meinem Cousin und bis der Hogwarts Brief kam schlief ich im Abstellraum unter der Treppe und Essen bekam ich auch nie viel ich musste immer die Hausarbeiten machen und wenn ihnen irgendwas nicht passte, dann bekam ich keine Essen!"antwortet Harry beschämt aber ehrlich. „Waaaasss, das glaube ich nicht, denen würde ich am liebsten ein Avada Kedavra an hexen oder noch besser ein dauer Crucio"sagte Blaise wüten.

„Ähhmm, was ist ein Avada Kedavra und was ist ein Crucio?"„Das weißt du nicht? Ach ich vergaß, du bist ja bei diesen mienderwärtigen Muggels auf gewachsen."Das Wort Muggels sprach er mit einer Wut und Abscheu aus die Harry nur von seinem ‚Onkel' kannte. „Das sind zwei Flüche beide Verboten, Avada Kedavra ist der Todes Fluch, er tötet dich sofort, normalerweise, aber _dich_ hat er ja nicht getötet und der Crucatus Fluch, als Crucio, Folter den verfluchten auf schlimmste weise."„Das willst du machen?" „Nein, natürlich nicht, sie sind ja verboten und außer dem ist das nur so eine Redwendung bei uns wenn man wütend ist."

Die beiden merkten nicht, das Draco und Theodor alles mit gehört haben und sich gedenken macht wie sie dieses Wissen nutzen konnten. Sie waren eben richtig Slytherins, listig, hinterhältig ein wenig tückisch und sie nutzen alles zu ihrem Vorteil. Blaise und Harry ging währenddessen ins Bad machten und machten sich Frisch. Sie beklagt sich auch darüber das sie so früh aufstehen mussten, aber was sollten sie machen. Basie meint es hat auch vorteile. „Wir können die Hausaufgeben auch immer erst am Morgen machen und am Abend haben wir Freizeit"

Sie beschlossen gerade das erst mal in die Bücher schauen, da das Frühstück erst in einer Stunde beginnen würde. Irgendwann kam der Vertrauensschüler in Schlafraum und machte mit ihnen einen Rundgang durch die Slytherinräume. Neben den Fenster Raum gab es auch noch ein Lernraum, in dem man Theorietisch und Praktisch Lernen konnten. Blaise und Harry machten von dem Raum gleich gebrauch. Sie bekamen auch den Stundenplan. Zum glück hatten sie am ersten Tag nicht so viel Schulunterricht, so beschlossen sie sich nach dem Mittagessen sich mit Terry zu treffen.

Wohin Harry in den nächsten Tagen auch ging überall wurde Geflüster und mit dem Finger auf ihn gezeigt, aber nie wurde er direkt angesprochen. Auch sein mit Schüler kannte er schon gut. Der Junge der neben ihm schlief, Theodor Nott, war ein totaler Einzelgänger, er war ziemlich Klug und gerissen. Der blasse Junge, Draco Malfoy, schien die Gunst der größeren Slytherin zu genießen, war so mit sehr beliebt. Draco war immer in Begleitung, der beiden andern Slytherin zu finden, sie waren so zusagen seine Leibwachen, im Unterricht war die beiden nicht gerade die hellsten und der einzige zweckt dem sie zu dingen schienen war, Draco nach zu laufen.

Die Lehrer waren eigentlich ziemlich okay, Professor McGonagall, war wie Harry dachte ziemlich streng, aber sie war fair. Bei Professor Flitwick war der Unterricht ziemlich gemütlich, darum wurde es schnell zu einem seiner Lieblingsstunden. Harry langweiligstes Fach war Geschichte und wer könnte Geschichte besser den Schülern beibringen als jemand der schon vor langer Zeit lebte? Ein Geist natürlich. Am Freitag war die erste Stunde Zaubertränke, bei Professor Snape, ihrem Hauslehrer, da dieser noch nicht anwesend war schaute sich Harry, die Gryffindors an, die mit ihnen Zaubertränke hatten.

Das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren, hieß Hermine Grangnler, oder so ähnlich, Harry hatte sie bis jetzt immer alleine gesehen, sie schien nicht sonderlich beliebt zu sein, aber im Unterricht war sie spitze, Harry bewunderte sie dafür ein wenig. Es gab noch zwei andrer Mädchen die ihm auffielen Brown und Pantil, _die_ Klatschtaschen, des ersten Jahrgangs. Nicht vergessen der vergessliche Junge aus dem Zug, er schien in jedem Fach ziemlich schwach zu sein außer in Kräuterkunde für diese Fach hatte Neville anscheinend Talent, was er von sich nicht behauten konnte. Thomes, Finnigan und Weasley waren die restlichen Gryffindor, besonders Weasley, konnte er nicht leiden, den der schien gegen alle Slytherins was zu haben und gegen Harry besonders.

Aber er hatte ja gute Freunde die immer zur Seite standen wenn Weasley ihn wieder dumm anmachte. Harry wollte gerade weiter denken als er von Blaise angestupst wurde, er wollte gerade fragen was das soll, als er Professor Snape bemerkte, der vor seinem Lehrerpult stand. Harry hatte ihn gar nicht rein kommen hören, was Blaise bemerkte und ihn darauf Aufmerksam machte. Professor Snape lies als erstes die Namensliste vor und hielt, bei Harry an, sagte aber nichts und machte weiter. „Ihr seid ihr um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen."Professor Snape flüsterte diese Worte schon fast, aber jeder im Raum hörte es, denn es war sonst Absolutstill.

„Da es bei mir nur wenig Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zusehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören... Ich kann euch lernen wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammen braut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seit, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe."Nach dieser Rede war es still im Klassenzimmer.

„Heute machen wir einen einfachen Heiltrank zur Heilung von Furunkeln. Wer kann mir die zutaten sagen?"Die meisten Slytherin und auch Hermine Granger streckten auf. „Wie ich sehe, hatten es die Gryffindors noch nicht nötig in ihr Zaubertränke Buch zu sehen, oder ist ihr Zaubertränkebuch so abgenutzt das sie es nicht mehr Lesen konnten Mr. Weasley? 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil sie es anscheinend nicht für nötig hielten in ihre Zaubertränkebücher zu schauen. Mr. Nott seine sie so nett und zählen sie uns die Zutaten auf."Was dieser auch tat und für jede Richtige antwort bekam er fünf Punkte, was Insgesamt sechzig Punkte gab.

Zum glück von Harry machten sie diese Arbeit in zweier Gruppen so konnte er mit seinem Freund dem braunäugigen Slytherin zusammen arbeiten. Für seinen ersten Trank machte sich Harry nicht schlecht aber er war zu ungenau, seiner Ansicht war es doch egal ob er ein bisschen mehr getrocknete Nesseln abwog, als eigentlich gedacht. So mussten ihn Blaise immer wieder bitten genauer zu sein. Eins war Harry klar, in diesem Fach würde er nie zu den besten gehören. Hin und wieder kam auch wieder Snape vorbei und wies sie auf irgendwas hin, so wie bei allen andern auch nur Malfoy schien alles richtig zumachen. Da er diesen auch sehr Lobte.

Anfangs der zweiten Stunde, gab es bei den Gryffindors ärger. Neville schien, irgendwas falsch gemacht zuhaben, ziemlich Falsch, den der Kessel war zu einem unförmigen irgendwas zerschmolzen und die Flüssigkeit brannte Löcher in die Schuhe. So waren alle Schüler ziemlich schnell auf ihren Pulten. Neville hatte die volle Ladung von dem Gebräu abbekommen und musste in den Krankenflügel, aber nicht bevor ihn Snape zusammen geschnauzt hat und ihm zwanzig Punkte abgezogen hatte.

Harry war ziemlich vor als die Stunde fertig war und er in den Gemeinschaftsraum konnte, eine halbe Stunde nach Abendessen trafen sie sich mit Terry um die Hausaufgaben zumachen und sonst noch ein wenig zu lernen. Habt ihr schon den neunen Artikel vom Gringotts- Einbruch gelesen?"fragte Terry plötzlich. „Einbruch? Was für ein Einbruch?" frage Harry der gar nichts davon mit bekommen hat. „Hast du nichts davon gehört?"fragte der Ravenclaw und durchwühlte seine Tasche. ‚Er doch hier irgendwo?' dachte er sich ‚Ah, da ist er ja' und zog einen zerknitterten Zettel heraus.

Dieser streckte er Harry hin. „Was ist das den?"sagte er und schauten den Ravenclaw fragend an. „Der Zeitungsausschnitt vom Einbruch, lies!"wies Terry ihn an. Auf dem Artikel war ein Kobold vor der 'Gringotts Zauber Bank London' zu sehen (Kurz GZBL)da neben stand ein Text, den Harry zu lesen begann:

**Neues vom Einbruch bei Gringotts**

Die Ermittlungen im Fall des Einbruches bei Gringotts vom 31. Juli werden Fortgesetzt. Allgemein wird vermutet, dass es sich um die Schwarzer Magier oder Hexen handelt.

Um wen es sich genau handelt, ist jedoch unklar. Vertreter der Kobold bei Gringotts bekräftigten heute noch einmal, dass nichts gestohlen wurde. Das Verlies das durchsucht wurde, war zufälligerweise am selben Tag geleert worden.

„Wir sagen Ihnen allerdings nicht, was drin war, also halten sie Ihre Nase da raus, falls Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist." Sagte ein Offizieller Koboldsprecher von Gringotts heute Nachmittag.

„Das, war an meinem Geburtstag und genau an dem Tag war ich mit Hagrid in Gringotts... Da fällt mir noch was ein: Als ich Geld für meine Schulsachen abholte, ‚leerte' Hagrid noch in Dumbledors Auftrag ein Verlies, aber das muss nichts heißen, den im Verlies war nur ein kleines Staubiges Päckchen." Erinnerte sich Harry und seine Freunde forderten ihn mehr davon zu erzählen. So erzählte Harry den beiden alles was er wusste, einschließlich des Briefes von Dumbledore höchstpersönlich. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig und übten Zauber, die sie noch nicht ganz beherrschten. Einmal kam Hermine Granger vorbei um zu fragen ob sie das Buch, aus dem sie vorhin gelesen haben noch brauchten, dies verneinten die drei und die braunhaarige Gryffindor nahm es mit. So verging die erste Woche.

TBC

* * *

Nebeninfos

Aufwach-Zauber Wirkung bei den beiden Also wenn man jemand schlägt, dann braucht man viel weniger Kraft um jemand um zu hauen wenn, es eine kleine, dünne Person ist als eine große oder feste Person. Versteht ihr was ich meine. Man kann ja nicht behaupten das Dracos „Leibwachen"mager wären, also brauch der Zauber länger bis er wirkt oder er muss stärker sein um das gleiche zu erreichen, wie bei Blaise oder so. (Harry ist ja auch ziemlich Mager und klein. Bei ihm funktioniert der Zauber sofort und stark, so das er gar nicht wieder einschlafen könnte, egal wie müde er wäre.

Muggels Schrecklich?! Überlegt doch mal, als von den Muggel kennt er ja eigentlich nur: seine Verwandten, die ihn behandeln wie ein Hauselfe. Die Schüler die ihn immer ärgern oder verprügeln, oder einfach auch nichts dagegen unternehmen. Die Lehrern scheinen mir ihn auch nicht zu mögen, sie sagten ja gleich das Harry schuld war wegen den Blauen Haaren, war er ja auch aber von wo sollen sie das wissen, also gaben sie ihm gleich die Schuld dafür und Ms. Figg, eine schrullige alte Dame die er auch nicht mochte, also von wem sollte Harry wissen, das es auch nette Muggels gibt? Von wem? Harry hatte keine einfache Kindheit. (Also, wenn ich eine solche Kindheit gehabt hätte, hätte ich bestimmt nicht so viel von Muggel und Muggelgeborenen gehalten wie es unsere liebe Frau Rowling bei Harry schreibt, aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig.) Ich hab geschrieben, „Die, die ich kenne schon"also Harry hat die Hoffnung nicht verloren das es irgendwo auch nette Muggels gibt. Nebenbei hab ich auch geschrieben das er dass beschämt sagte, wie würdet ihr euch den fühlen wenn ihr in der Situation wärt, die meisten Kinder die Missbraucht wurden, sprechen gar nicht darüber, weil sie sich so schämen, das sie sich nicht wehren oder wehren könnten. Vielleicht würdet ihr nicht die hälfte davon erzählen oder auch gar nichts davon, aber für mich ist es ein Freundschaftsbeweis an Blaise!

Avada Kedavra und Crucio Ich sage jetzt einfach mal, das wenn Zauber sehr wütend sind das sie so was Ähnliches sagen, so in der Art, wie bei uns, den bring ich um, eben wenn man sehr wütend ist. Ich fand die Idee mit dieser Redewendung so gut das ich sie unbedingt in meine Geschichte nehmen musste.

Gryffindors Ich habe versucht die einzelnen Charakter so zu beschreiben wie sie aus Harrys sicht erscheinen. Hermine und Ron sind nicht befreundet aber ich denke das ist klar Ron bezeichnet sie ja als Streberin, vor den Geschehnissen an Halloween und mobbt sie ja auch ein wenig, an der Situation wird sich nichts ändern, aber ich frag mich Ernsthaft, ob ich sie mit Blaise, Terry und Harry anfreunden lassen soll, sie vielleicht zu einer vierten Freundin im Bund! Oder vielleicht Terrys Freundin? Was haltet ihr von der Idee?

Verhalten von Snape Professor Snape würde in der Öffentlichkeit nie einem Slytherin schaden, oder Punkte abziehen. Ich stell mir aber vor das er sonst ziemlich streng ist, also wird er Harry nach der Stunde zu sich rufen, wenn die andern Schüler draußen sind oder am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Darum hatte Prof. Snape bei der Namensliste nur kurz gehalten, aber nichts gesagt. Könnt ihr verstehen wie ich Snapes Einstellung zu den Slytherin mir vorstelle. Sorry für all die die gemeint haben ich lass Snape Harry vor allen voll fertig machen lasse. Wie gesagt das kommt nur in Räumen vor die leer sind oder in denen nur Slytherins sind. Darum muss Neville jetzt leider Opfer Snapes Launen werden, aber Ron wird auch noch unter Snape zu leiden haben.

* * *

Reviews

_silverwolfe _Da hast du schon recht, aber müsste Harry dann nicht das ganze Jahr über Kopfschmerzen haben???

_Fidi-1_ Tja, ich muss dich entäuschen ein HPHG wird es definitv nicht. Aber danke für deine Meinung dazu und für das Review.

_Serpens _Ich mag slytherin auch sehr, obwohl ich persönlich Ravenclaw auch keine schlechte Wahl fände.

_Stupor _Mein Lieblingsreviewer; oh gott bist du auch so Lese süchtig wie ich? Es gab Zieten, beidenen ich um 6 morgens Aufsatnd, frühstückte und dann eine Stund an Pc sass und eine kleine Geschichte lass, wennn ich am Mittag nach Hause kamm am Pc war und wenn ich dan am nachmitaag nach der Schuöle auch noch 4-5 Stunden am Pc war, also insagsamt ca 6-7 Täglich (dem habe ich auch meine Brille zuverdanken, war zuviel vor dem Pc, hatte Scheiss Noten machte die Hausaufgaben in der Schule usw. ich kann mir vorstellen du kennst das. abe rum zurück zum Thema zukommen:

Das mit dem Charakter hast du Recht ich glaube auch das Harry vielmehr nach Lilys Charater kommt. Das wird Snape auch bald/ irgendwann merken. Bis dahin... kan viel passiern. Du hast recht ich denke auch nicht das er snape hinter her rennen wird und was Quiddich belangt, Harry wird neville nicht verteidigen, den grund erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das Harry gar nicht in die Manschaft kommen wird, überlegen wir mal im ersten Jahr bekommt er den Platz bestimmt nicht und im zweiten kauft sich Malfoy den Platz ein, wie soll Harry da spielen?

Was Dumbledore bestrifft, er vertraut Harry, er beobachteh ihn ja auch und merkt das Harry oky ist, ich denk scon das er ihne bekommt aber bis Wheinachten wird muss ich eh noch lange Schreiben, wenn ich für den ersten Tag drei Kapitel brauchte wie lange brauch ich den für ein halbes Jahr? N Bisschen Zeit schon, ich denke in einem Jahr könnte ich das erst Buch geschafft haben. Mal schauen.

Das mit den trollen muss ich mir noch genau überlegen, aberich denk mal, das er von selbst wieder aus dem Klo geht weil nicht Interessantes drin.

Oh Scheisse, mir fällt gerade ein ich habe euch ein Blödsinn erzählt ich meine _**Hemnir und Terry nicht Hermine und Blaise,**_ (eine raven-griff beziehung ist realer als ein griff-slyth beziehung ) oh man bich ich hol!

Was mit Ron ist hast du ja im Kapitel geshen. Ich denken Lord Voldemort wird versuchen Harry auf seine seite zu ziehen. (So ganz neben bei, wären Terry und Blaise Taodesser würde Harry auch einer werden, er würde seine Vergangeheit vergessen um weiter hin mit ihnen befreundet zu sein, ich denke das ist ein wichtiger Punkt in der Geschichte.)

Meine Erfindung sind gut was, nein aber ich kann mir so was am besten Vorstelen auch das mit dem Bad irgendwie denke ich da in Slytherin eine Strickte Reinfolge gilt und jenach dem wie beliebt mn ist umso hörer steigt man. Das wegen der schwirgkeit in Zaubertränk hast du ja in idem Kapitel gelesen, Harry zu einem Super Zaubertrankbrauer zumacchen fände ich unlogisch, ich denke er ist einfach zu ungenau in solchen sachen. Hui das war aber eine lange antwort.

_tinkita _Thx fürs Review

_Moin_ Dass finde ich das besondern an diesem FF, ein ganz kleeines Ereigenis und schon läuft alles ganz anders, so ist es doch auch im Leben, diekleinsten Entschedungen können grösster Veränderung in rollen bringen. Sagen wie mal wie der Lawinen-Efekt, ein einziger Skifahrer kann tonnen weise Schnee in Tal stürzen lassen mit einem einzigen Falschen Tritt. Ich hof dir gefällt da Kap.

_Milva_ Was soll ich da noch gross hinzufügen??? Ich hoff die gefällt schon mal diese Kapitel, mir gefällt es exterm gut, Blaises Spruch und dr von Snape an weasley! Ob dir das fünfte Kapitel gefällt ist fraglich den Harry wird... (jetzt hätte ich mich fast verraten). Auf jeden fall wird es nicht gesund für ihn aus gehen... mal schauchen, ich kommen da auch einfach nicht weiter.

Wir haben jetzt Schulferien, aber ich bin für eine Woche weg als könnte es fast einen Monat dauern bis das nächste Kap kammt Sorry, jenach dem wieviel Zeit und Review ich bekomme ( -- indirekte erpressung mit Reviews!) Ich hof euch hat gefallen, bis zum nächsten Kap!


	5. Der Wille eines Malfoy's

SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Es tut mir leid das ich soooooo spät erst Poste, ich hatte eine Schreibblockade, dann musste ich umbedingt noch ein Beta finden, dann war noch der Weihnachtsstress und ich musste mich noch über das Erscheindungsdatum des 6. Potter Bandes Freuen. (Da ich genau dann selbst in England bin, das heisst ich kann es mir mit viel, viel glück von der lieben Rowling selbst unterschreiben lassen! Okay mit viel Glück aber man soll die Hoffnung ja nicht aufgeben). Für alle dies Beruhig Kapitel 6 ist schon fertig, aber ich habe beschlossen kürzere Kapitels zu machen. Man merkt in den nächsten Kapitel wie die Zeit vergeht. Sorry das Kapitel ist ziemlich seltsam geworden, aber ich musste es tun.

Copyright: Harry Potter, so wie alle Charakter sind Urherberrechtlich geschütz und eigentum von J.K.Rowling, ich vermarkt diese Geschichte nicht und bekommen auch kein Geld für sie!

Kapitel 5 Wille eines Malfoy

Leider hatten Slytherin und Ravenclaw nicht so viel Stunden gemeinsam, aber dafür trafen sich Harry, Terry und Blaise oft in der großen Halle oder in der Bibliothek. Was Terrys Beliebtheit in Ravenclaw nicht um bedingt verbesserte, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er war vielleicht ein Ravenclaw, aber seine Freunde waren Slytherin und zu ihnen hielt er, so sah man ihm immer mit Slytherins. Morgens war es als erster aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und abends kam er als letztes (vor der Sperrstunde natürlich) ins Vogelnest. Manchmal kam er auch zu spät, aber er wurde bis jetzt noch nie erwischt.

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, aber umso länger er mit Draco zusammen lebte, umso mehr hasste er ihn. Draco war die arroganteste Person, die er je traf, völlig von sich selbst überzeugt und der verwöhnte  
Junge reicher Eltern. Er gab immer an, wie gut er Quidditch spielen konnte, wie groß doch ihr Anwesen war, oder dass seine Roben Designer-Stücke wären, weil es unter seiner Würde wäre etwas gewöhnliches, wie jeder (normale) andrer Mensch, zu tragen. Ziemlich am Anfang des Schuljahrs bot Draco ihm die Freundschaft an, welche er aber nicht annahm. Was diesen nicht sehr glücklich stimmt, den immer, wenn er Harry im Schlangennest traf, ärgerte er ihn.

Natürlich nie außerhalb, denn das würde gegen die goldene Regel von Slytherin verstoßen. ‚Probleme werden innerhalb des Slytherin-Territoriums gelöst, nicht außerhalb. Denn Slytherin tauchen immer geschlossen auf.' Als Terry, Blaise und Harry mal wieder in der Bibliothek waren, merkte Harry, dass er seine Feder vergessen hatte und lief nochmals zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Gerade, als er wieder aus dem Schlafsaal raus wollte, kam Draco mit Anhang hinein und hielt ihn auf. „Regel Nr. 1, man stellt nie einen Malfoy bloß" erklärte Draco Harry, der keine Ahnung hatte, was ab ging. Mit einer Handbewegung von Malfoy gingen seine Gorillas auf Harry los. Der eine hielt Harry fest, während der andere ihm in den Magen schlug. Vor Schmerz krümmte er sich zusammen, wurde aber durch einen der Gorillas festgehalten.

„Regel Nr. 2 Lehne nie ein Angebot eines Malfoys ab, nie!" Jetzt bekam er von dem einen Tritt in den Magen, der ihn vorher festgehalten hatte. Dummerweise an genau die gleiche Stelle wie vorhin. Harry, der früher schon unter Dudley so leiden musste, fühlte sich schmerzlich in die alten Zeiten versetzt. „-und Regel Nr. 3 Leg dich nie mit einem Malfoy an oder erwecke seinen Zorn." Nun schlugen beide auf ihn ein, Harry konnte die Schläge und Tritte nicht mehr zählen und bekam kaum noch Luft. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Malfoy den andern befahl, in ihn Ruhe zulassen. „Ich denke, du hast deine Lektion gelernt und ich warne dich: Wehe du erzählst irgendjemand davon, damit meine ich nicht nur Professor Snape, sondern auch Zabini und deinen Halbblutfreund Boot, dann sonst kannst du ich auf Prügel gefasst machen."

Mit diesen Worten und einem überheblichen Blick verliest er den Raum. Harry blieb noch ein paar Minuten liegen, bis sich sein Atem wieder beruhigt hatte und versuchte aufzustehen. Was aber nicht gerade gut ging, denn sein Magen schmerze immer noch sehr, nicht dass er an so was nicht gewöhnt wäre, er war ja auch immer das Lieblingsopfer von Dudley. Aber er hatte so gehofft, ein neues Leben zu beginnen zu können und nicht mehr geschlagen zu werden- sollte er sich doch getäuscht haben? Wenn er in Hogwarts war, würde er sich vor Malfoy verstecken müssen und „zuhause" vor Dudley und seinen Freunden. So ganz in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie Theodor Nott, ein Mitschüler, den Schlafsaal betrat und sich zu ihm hinkniete, erst als er ihn ansprach, bemerkte Harry ihn und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, was seinem Bauch auch nicht wirklich gut tat.

„Was hast du? … Lass mich Raten Draco hat dir Anstand gegen über einem Malfoy beigebracht stimmt's?" „Woher weißt du dass?" „Ich kenne Draco und ich weiß auch, dass du seine Freundschaft abgeschlagen hast, dass ist nicht üblich bei Malfoys und wenn jemand ihren Zorn weckt, ist er ziemlich schlecht dran. Ich helfe dir heute, weil ich einen guten Tag habe, erwarte aber nicht, dass wir jetzt Freunde werden, ich bin ein  
Einzelgänger und glücklich damit, ich stehe nicht auf deiner Seite…" erklärte er und ging zu seinem Koffer und holte eine Phiole mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit heraus und hielt sie Harry hin. „Hier, schmeckt fürchterlich aber hat eine gute Wirkung, ein Schluck sollte genügen." „Was ist das?" „Ein Heiltrank, was sonst, gemischt mit einem Schmerzlinderungstrank", gab er zur Auskunft.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry das Gefäß und roch daran, Theodor hatte recht: es roch wirklich nicht sonderlich gut, nett aus gedrückt. Aber Harry nahm trotzdem einen Schluck. Im ersten Augenblick brannte es in seinem Rachen, wie ein hochprozentig alkoholisches Getränk, aber die Wirkung setzt danach ziemlich schnell ein und Harry fühlte, wie sich die Wärme in seinem Bauch ausdehnte und der Schmerz verschwand. „Danke" sagte Harry und stand auf. „Ein Tipp von mir: erzähl nichts von dem, was passiert ist, deinen Freunden, wenn du sie nicht in Gefahr bringen willst, Draco würde davon erfahren und auch ihnen Anstand gegenüber einem Malfoy beibringen, verstanden?"

Harry nickt. „Gut dann geh jetzt wieder zu deinen Freunden." „Danke nochmals!" „Bitte, aber vergiss nicht, dass du jetzt in meiner Schuld stehst, vergiss das nicht!" sagte er und drehte sich Wortlos um und verließ den Raum. Harry verweilte noch ein Bisschen an Ort und Stelle um darüber nach zudenken, was in der letzten Stunde passiert war. So fiel ihm ein, dass seine Freunde noch in der Bibliothek warteten, er verließ den Raum zügig und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Hallen des Wissens (ist ne nette Umschreibung für eine Bibliothek ).

„Ist dir deine Feder fort geflogen, oder musstest du erst noch eine neue kaufen?" Harry errötete leicht über die Frage von Blaise. „Ich hab noch Nott im Schlafsaal getroffen und mich mit ihm verquatscht, Sorry Leute." Er wollte seine Freunde nicht an lügen, aber auch nicht von dem erzählen, was vor dem Treffen mit dem Slytherin, geschehen war erzählen. „Oky, während du gequatscht hast, haben wir von fleißig an Prof. Binns Aufsatz gearbeitet, kannst von mir abschreiben." sagte Terry. Der Rest dieses und die nächsten Tage verliefen unbedeutungslos. Blaise bemerkte schon, dass Harry zu ihnen nicht ehrlich war, aber er beschloss erst mal, das ganze auf sich beruhen zulassen, irgendwann wird Harry ihnen schon die Wahrheit erzählen, das dachte er jedenfalls. Wenige Tag später, erschien eine Information am schwarzen Brett.

Am Donnerstag würde ihre erste Flugstunde beginnen.

* * *

Nebeninfo:

Vogelnest und co. Ich hab mir für jedes Haus einen kleinen Namen überlegt:

Ravenclaw: Vogelnest

Slytherin: Schlagengrube

Hufflepuff: Dachsbau

Gryffindor: Löwenhöhle

* * *

Reviews:

**Serpens** Danke für das Lob, ich glaube diese Kap habe ich völlig versaut, ich meinte eigedlich auch Terry und Hermine, mir ist ja klar das Blaise sich nie auf das Nivo (schreibt man das so) eines "Schlamblütlers herunterlassen würde. Du wegen deiner Eigenen Meinung musst du dich nicht verteidigen, jeder hat recht auf eine eigene Meinung, ich habbe eine slytherinische Art, ich bin aber genau so gryffindorisch, wie ravenclawisch, nur von Hufflepuff hab ich keine Eigengschaften, ich bin faul hoch drei!

**Stupor** Mein Liebling! Ich weiss das Kapitel hier wird dir überhaubt nicht gefallen haben, sorry! Tja, die liebe Hermine ihr Gehirn würde ich auch gerne haben. Du kannt die nicht Vorstellen das ein Trank zu brauen schwirg ist? Also ich schon, ich glabe für so was bin ich einfach zu ungenau, und für Harry Talent scheint es mir die beste Erklärung zu sein! Wie auch immer! Wegen Snape das hab ich mir auch gedacht, er würde Slytherin nie Punkte Habziehen, wenn es nicht echt nötig wäre. Zu dem WeckZauber! Da hast du mich echt ins Nachdenken gebracht, aber mir kamm dann folgendes, werden die Todesser gegen Crucios resetend, ich glaube nicht, Bellatrix hat ja unter Voldmorts Crucio sich ihn und her gewindet. Also glaube ich das man nie gegen ein Zauber resetend werden kann, aber ich denke mal mit der Zeit, werden die Zauber immer schwächer bis man sie gar nicht mehr spricht, weil sich der Körper daran gwöhnt hat! Das ist mal meine Gadankengang zu, wenn du ander Meinung bisst als es mich wissen! Eh Cool ich bin auch ein Dark!Harry Fan, eigendlich als was Dark, Depri, Sad Harry Geschichten sind lese ich, Ron hasse ich zwar nicht, aber auf meiner Favoriten Liste steht er auch nicht! Hui genung geschreiben bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

**Schnecke** du hast Rech Lobe kann man !fast! nie genung hören, gereviewed hast du erst einmal, aber du darfst bei dieem Kapitel und auch beiden nächsten auch wieder REviewen, man kan eben nie genung Reviews bekommen! ;)

**Moin** Danke für das Lob, da gibt es nicht mehr viel zusagen dazu, ausser Danke!

**Ignoia** Das mit der Narbe ist so eine Sache, hätte Harry eigendlich dann nicht das ganze Jahr über Kopfschmerzen haben sollen? Die Stelle war mir zu unsicher darum hab ich sie weg gelassen! Zu den Autor die Blaise ein mädchen nennen, ich denke Blaise ist ein Name der nicht so bekannt ist und des wegen schwer ein zuordnen ist, aber Danke für das Review! Hermine würden auch nur Freunde werden mehr nicht, für was tiefer sind sie echt zu jung!

**Milva** Es es gut das Snapes Sprüche cool und passend rüber gekommen sind, ich kann mich immer so schlecht in ihn heinein versetzten! Tja die Hoffung das Diese Kapitelschnell kam hab ich dir versaut, aber sehe es als verspätetes Weihnachst Geschenk an!

**AlyannaCat **Wegen der Rechtschreibung habe ich jetzt ein Beta (endlich). Mit dem Abgehack schreiben usw. hast du recht, das ist eben der Preis den man Zahlen muss wenn man sich ans Buch hält aber dieser Preis neheme ich in Kauf! Ich werde mich immernoch an das Buch halten, aber wie du in diesem Kapitel siehtst, habe ich schon einges von mir selbst rein Geschreiben!

and last but not leastes **Shira111 **Danke für das Beta-Lesen! Und danke für das Lob!

Ich wünsche allen noch schöne Weihnacheten und ein guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bis zum nächste Kapitel (das überigengs schon fertig ist) PadfootLi


	6. Erste Flugstunde

**Sorry** das ich wiedermal so lange gebraucht habe!

Ich hab noch eine zusätzlichen Beta gesucht, der mal die Alten Kapitel übernimmt, der hat im moment aber keine Zeit. Drum veröffendliche ich das Kapitel trotzdem! Ausserdem war ich diese Woch noch in den Ferien, ich kann allen Empfehen mal nach Arosa (CH) zu gehen ist echt schön dort! Genung Werbung. Ab zur Story.

Copywright: Alle Charakter, Orte und gegenstände aus Harry Potter sind (c) by J.K. Rowling. Ich verdine mit der Geschicht auch kein Geld. heul

Kapitel 6 Erste Flugstunden 

„Super! Die erste Flugstunde ausgerechnete mir Gryffindor, ich glaube langsam echt, dass uns Dumbledore absichtlich quälen will, von allen Häusern hab wir Gryffindor als Flugpartner bekommen", regte sich Blaise auf. Harry fand es nicht so schlimm, er mochte zwar die Gryffindors nicht unbedingt, aber er fand Blaises Reaktion schon ein wenig übertrieben.

Er freute sich schon aufs Fliegenlernen und auf Quidditch. Seit Blaise im Zug von der Weltmeisterschaft erzählt hat, wollte er unbedingt selbst mal spielen, Blaise hat ihm da aber ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, indem er ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass Erstklässler a) keinen Besen haben durften und b) nicht in der Hausmannschaft mitspielen durften. Egal was Blaise ihm sagte, er freute sich schon riesig aufs Fliegenlernen, auf das hatte er sich ehrlich gesagt schon am meisten gefreut.

Blaise war nicht der einzige, der sich darüber aufregte, dass die Erstklässler nicht in die Hausmannschaft durften. Malfoy regte sich auch gewaltig darüber auf. Der Blonde erzählte dauernd von seinem fast Zusammenstoss mit einem Muggel Hubschrauber. Aber auch andere aus Zauberfamilien kommende Kinder erzählten die waghalsigsten Geschichten im Zusammenhang mit Fliegen, wenn man sie nach solchen fragte.

Am Donnerstag bekam der Schwarzhaarige am Rande mit, dass Malfoy zum Gryffindor Tisch ging und dem vergesslichen Neville etwas aus der Hand nahm, kein Minute später war Professor McGonagall da und fragte was hier vor sich ging. Aber da es Harry nicht wirklich interessierte und er ehrlich gesagt froh war, dass Malfoy ein anderes Opfer gefunden hat, hörte er nicht genauer zu.

Pünktlich um 4 standen alle Gryffindors und Slytherins auf dem Quidditchfeld, welches nah dem verbotenen Wald lag. Es war ein klarer, wenn auch leicht windiger Tag. Sie stellten sich alle in einer Reihe auf und warteten bis die letzten Gryffindors kamen, Malfoy ließ wieder eine unnötige Bemerkung über die Unpünktlichkeit der Gryffindors los.

Den grünäugigen Slytherin hätte es nicht gestört, aber er war immer froh, wenn sich Malfoy nicht ihn zum Opfer seiner fiesen Sprüche und Bemerkungen machte. Neville tat Harry schon fast leid, aber nur fast, wenn Neville nicht da wäre, würde Malfoy Harry noch mehr fertig machen. Wenige Minuten später erschien Madam Hooch mit ihren ‚gelben Falkenaugen', das war Harrys erster Gedanke, als er sie sah. „Nun, worauf wartet ihr noch?", fragte sie die Schüler in einem unfreundlichen Ton „Jeder stellt sich neben einen Besen, Na los, Beeilung" So stellten sich alle neben einen Besen. „Streckt die Hand über eueren Besen aus und sagt Hoch !" Ein Chor aus Hoch s ertönte.

Harrys, Blaises und Malfoys Besen sprangen sofort hoch, auch noch die von ein paar andern Schülern, aber bei der Hälfte der Leute blieb der Besen am Boden. Nach mehreren Versuchen bis es endlich alle geschafft hatten, zeigte Madam Hooch, wie sie ihrer Besen besteigen mussten, um nicht wieder herunter zufallen. Sie ging der Reihe nach und kontrollierte, ob die Schüler den Besen richtig in der Hand hatten. Zu Harrys und auch einigen Gryffindors Freude, erklärte Madam Hooch Malfoy, dass er jahrelang seinen Besen falsch gehalten hatte.

„Passt jetzt auf. Wenn ich pfeife, stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab, und zwar mit aller Kraft. Haltet eure Besenstile gerade, steigt nur ein paar Meter hoch und kommt dann gleich wieder runter, indem ihr euch leicht nach vorne neigt. Auf mein Pfiff - drei – zwei - " Noch bevor sie die Pfeife an ihren Mund setzten konnte, stieß sich ein Gryffindor ab, genauer gesagt Neville, der kleine war schon ein Tollpatsch. „Komm zurück, Junge!", rief die Fluglehrer ihm nach. Doch Neville stieg immer höher, als er etwa sieben Meter über dem Boden war, glitt er leicht auf die Seite und fiel hart auf dem Boden, man hörte ein hässliches Knacken und der Junge bleib in sich zusammen gerollt liegen, während sein Besen sich selbstständig machte und Richtung verbotener Wald flog.

Schnell lief Madam Hooch zu dem Gryffindor und stellte fest „Handgelenk gebrochen. Na komm Junge, es ist schon gut, steh auf." Neville war ganz bleich und ließ sich von der Fluglehrerin in den Krankenflügel bringen, warnte die Schüler aber vor her noch „Keiner von euch rührt sich, während ich diesen Jungen in den Krankenflügel bringe! Ihr lasst eure Besen, wo sie sind, oder ihr seid schneller aus Hogwarts draußen, als ihr Quidditch sagen könnt! Komm, mein Kleiner." Harry nahm sich vor, sich nicht zu rühren. Er wollte nicht zurück zu den Dursley!

Kaum waren die Lehrerin und Neville außer Sichtweite, fing Malfoy an laut zu lachen. „Habt ihr das Gesicht von diesem Riesentrampel gesehen?" Die meisten Slytherins lachten, Harry nicht, am liebsten hätte er Neville verteidigt, aber dann würde er selbst zu Malfoys neuer Zielscheibe werden. „Halt den Mund, Malfoy" sagte eine Gryffindor sie hieß Patil, glaubte Harry, war sich aber nicht so sicher mit dem Vornamen. „Oh, machst dich für den Lahmarsch stark?" fragte Pansy Parkinson, eine Slytherin, die sehr harte Züge hatte.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, das ausgerechnet du fette kleine Heulsusen magst, Parvati" So hieß das Mädchen also, dachte sich Harry, wurde aber von Malfoy abgelenkt, der etwas aus dem Gras pickte und sagte „Schaut mal. Das blöde Ding, das die Oma von Lahmarsch ihm geschickt hat." Er hielt eine Glaskugel hoch, die im Inneren mit weißem Rauch gefüllt war. „Gib das her Malfoy, es gehört nicht dir!", sprach Granger, die Gryffindor. „Kannst es ja gerne holen, wenn's dir nicht passt, fass mich einfach nicht dabei an, ich habe meine Hände gerade gewaschen, okay?" Granger kam gerade bei Malfoy an, als dieser die Glaskugel in den Verbotenen Wald warf.

Granger blieb stehen, sie wusste was es bedeuten würde in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen und erwischt zu werden, Strafaufgaben und eine große Menge an Punktabzügen. So sehr sie Neville auch helfen wollte, aber sie konnte es nicht, sie wollte keine Punkte riskieren, sie wollte ihr Haus stolz auf sich machen. Ronald Weasley wurde wütend auf Malfoy, natürlich störte es ihn nicht, dass er Miss Ich weiß alles besser als du ärgerte - geschah ihr recht, aber Neville war okay. Er sah rot und tat darum das dümmste was man tun konnte er griff Malfoy an, als dieser seine beiden Gorillas in den Kampf schickte, bekam der Rothaarige Unterstützung von seinen Mitschülern, Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas.

Granger versuchte verzweifelt, den Kampf aufzuhalten, wenn auch ohne Erfolg. Blaise erklärte sich schnell dazu bereit, in der Schlägerei mit zumachen, er wollte den Gryffindors eh einmal Feuer unterm Hintern machen. Harry selbst stand nur ohne Reaktion da, ihm kam die Szene so bekannt vor, nur das er eigentlich früher immer das Opfer war und es nicht zwei Seiten gab. Als Blaise bemerkte, dass Harry immer noch am gleichen Ort stand wie früher und in seinem Gesicht viele nicht so gute Emotionen spiegelte, stoppte er.

Er wollte gerade zu Harry gehen, als Weasley ihn angriff. Während dessen lief Hermine in Schloss, um einen Lehrer zuholen. Die ganze Aktion endete damit, dass sowohl Gryffindor als auch Slytherin 80 Hauspunkte verloren und alle Beteiligten des Kampfes eine Strafarbeit - nur Malfoy konnte sich irgendwie rausreden. Die Zeit verging und schon bald war Halloween.

* * *

**Klarstlungen**

Hermines Eingreifen  Hermine wäre meiner Ansicht die erste die Eingreifen hätte, sie ist sehr Regelbewusst und Mutig. Darum konnte sie Neville auch nicht helfen und versuchte den Streit zu schlichten, als letzte Möglichkeit sah sie nur noch ein Lehrer zuholen. Ron wird das wieder so auffassen, das Hermine die Ehre Gryffindors verletzt hat, in dem sie Lehrer holte. Das diese die beste Entscheidung war kommt ihm eben nicht in den Kopf.

Rons Angriff Nichts gegen Ron, aber er ist sehr impulsiv, emotional, aufbrausend oder wie auch immer ihr ihn nennen wollt, darum greift an bevor er denkt, das wird ihn auch später oft in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Das Malfoy Hermine beleidigt ist für ihn zwar nicht so(!) schlimm, aber da er Malfoy eh nicht mag und nur ein Grund suchte ihn anzugreifen, nutze er die Gelegenheit. Was zu ihm sonst noch zusagen ist, er ist fast so rassistisch wie die Todesser nur das er Slytherin, Schwarzmagier und Todesser über alles Verachtet (Lord Voldemort natürlich eingeschlossen).

Blaise Mitkämpfen Ihr müsst bedenken das Blaise die Gleiche Erziehung genoss wie Malfoy und Co. Er ist stolz auf sein Reines Blut und mag die Gryffindor überhaupt nicht, macht er mit viel Freude in der Schlägerei mit. Allerdings hat er bei Harry einen Beschützer Instinkt entwickelt (Versteht das jetzt nicht falsch, er besitz für Harry nur Freundschaftliche Gefühle), Harry ist für ihn der Kleiner Bruder den ehr nie hatte. Darum will er auch zu Harry aber Weasley macht ihm da ein strich durch die Rechnung.

**Reviews**

Serpens Ja ich weiss das Kapitel war nicht so gut, dies irgendwie auch nicht! Ich denke als Harry Draco zum ersten mal in der Winkelgasse gesehen hat,fand er Draco sehr Arogant, selbstüberschätz und Egoistsich. würdest du dich mit so jemandenanfreunden?Also ich nicht! Das mit Terry und Herminen wird glaubeich nichts, es ist schon fast einig unrealitischen wenn Hermine aufeinam, zu einm Hauptcharakter wird nicht? Wie auch immer Danke für das Review!

Shira1111 Du hast recht mit einme Malfoy soltte man sich nicht Anlegen, aber zu spät. pech für Harry! Du findes das Kapitel nicht so schlecht? Echt? Danke!

Milva ich weiss ich bin sehr lahm! mehr als 1 mal pro monat kannst du bei immer sicher nicht rechen, um eines Kapitel zu updaten. Sagmal bist du gewalt tätig? sich hinter Stul versteck, wenn ja! Tja Draco "genos" meiner Ansichten eine sehr strengeErzeihung, ich meine als Adelssohn, durfte er sich nieFehler erlauben, musste überal Perfekt sein usw. kein super Leben oder? Ich denke mal sein Vater hat ihm sein Verhalten schon gut"eingeprügelt" ich halte Draco nicht für den verhätschelten Sohn. Not ist cool nicht, ich mag ihn auch sehr! unbedeutungslos! Ein cooles wort nicht! Ich finds auch Witzig!

Stupor-mg Ja ja das mit gegen Zauber-restent sein ist so eine Sach mit dem jeder Autor spieln kann. Gut, nicht aufregen über Draco das ist es nicht Wert! Tja ja Blaise ist auch ganz nett, ein slytherin eben erdurchschaut schnell etwas! Ja beim Quiddich gabs ärger hast du ja gesehen!Danke für den Gutes neues Jahrs Gruss! Bin zwar spät aber ich geben ihn gerne zurück!

Bey Bey Bis zum nächsten Kapitel nicht vergessen ein Reivew schreiben!


End file.
